Friday the 13th
by jasdevi's secret sissy
Summary: Klarion is weakened for a week surrounding this day, then when he needs her most, Teekl is lost,only to be found STATES away by the twin brother and sister, Blake and Bri. One shall hold his hand in friendship, the other in love, but will they be able to get him to trust mortals once again?(the readers choose who he gets with)
1. prologue

** so here I am!This is centric on if Klarion ever lost Teekl while their bond was severed, I just see Teekl as filling a sort of mother role to Klarion, seeing how his mother was a royal glitch in the comics, she literally tried to execute him! If you don't know how, then just read, and you'll guess ;)  
and yes, what she did is cannon. There will be romance, but I haven't decided if it'll be with a male!OC or Fem!oc yet, I'll hold a pole once I introduce the two, seeing how they wil****l be twins, and the one not chosen will remain as a friend, although they might be secretly upset at first, we all need a bit of angst~  
Disclaimer please~  
Klarion:_The midget-mortal does not own DC or any of it's cartoons,movies,or shows mentioned. the only thing she owns is the odd beings know as "OCs" which occupy this hare-brained tale._  
**

Friday the 13,20...something.  
I long since stopped counting the years in this dimension.I travel through the paradoxes so much i can't even gauge the year by my age anymore,well,physical age anyway. The years here pass like days, maybe months, else where.

I stare up at the ceiling,wondering what it is all about,as another chest rattling cough escapes from my parched lips, as my eyes water, and I roll onto my side.I clutch the pillow to my chest as i mentally prepare myself for the day.

I let the smooth silk of my sleeping pants,and dressing shirt pool around me in pearly, silken waves,the shirt as it is now called,(although in my time it was called a dressing gown) reaching just below my knees,and the shorts tying off in minute ruffles ,causing a slight puffed out look,just a few inches below the hem of my 'shirt',the only set I brought with me from my real home,not that I'd let anyone see me in it,the fools of this time would mock me.

My hair is down,the smallest pieces curling around my neck and ears,the longer,'point' forming hairs now hanging limply to about the middle of my shoulder blades unevenly.

My already pale complexion is now ashen,the hallows of my cheeks,and bags of my eyes,along with the almost imperceptible,lipstick-like,black line along my lips now sticks out startlingly dark.

This date lives in infamy for a chaos,and 'bad joo-joo' running rampant,cursing the crimes originally committed on this day,which is why I'm in this blasted predicament in the first much power rushing all at once,almost like the after effects of eating too much strawberry ice hurts me,makes me ill,sorta like a betrayal in the most cruelly humorous of ways.

That blasted Nabu is probably searching for me like a headless chicken, frantic, but that thought made me chuckle even if it did cause my some stinging aches in my 's no way I would foolishly attempt to leave in this state,I already know my 'comrades' would mock,if not take advantage,of this situation to get some pay back for a few measly pranks i may have used my chaos to pull on closest being to a friend I have here, besides Teekl, is the cruel Luthor...

If anyone said that my eyes looked remotely moist at the thought,I would dismiss them immediately,saying I was holding in a sneeze.  
"_**Liar..."**_came Teekl's voice in to my feline sat upright on my night stand, tall and regal,eyes watching me closely.I love her dearly,but i would never admit that to the already pompous kitty.

"oh,shut up,you annoying tabby!"I snarl,throwing one of the spare pillows at her rather weakly,while she simply dodged,as she leaps onto my queen sized mattress,and began circling me.

"_**Why are you weeping**_?"she asked,even though my eyes and face are completely dry now,well,almost dry anyway.

"I'm not!Rather simply this cold,or what have you,is causing my sockets to water!"I growl,not realizing I had commenced,as Lex calls it,'the pout'.  
She simply smiled in her odd way,before rubbing against my balled up form,pawing at the trapped pillow in my grasp,soon taking it's place in my arms,releasing loud,contented purrs into my chest as though trying to combat those that were caused by my coughs.

"_**I will excuse this lapse of strength**_,"she said,a elegant,yet laughing voice in my head,"_**as**_ _**this 'cold' getting the better of you, my little lord**_."she punctuated her words with sand-paper like licks to my cheek.

I smiled softly to myself,"you and your cursed maternal instincts..."I laugh,letting my eyes slide closed,Teekl still held tightly to me.

the last thing to cross my mind as i break the link of our minds for rest is,"I would truly be lost without her..."as i let myself be taken to dreams,for once,not about flames licking at my skin,or the cries of hatred from my blood mother...instead i dream of my familiar,the far greater of any blood mother in my opinion...


	2. Blake

I awoke to the loud,mechanical beepings of my metalic band rested on my bony wrist tightly,feeling like a vice like grip of long gone villagers in my fever clouded mind.i sniffle in disgust at the plasma that threatens to leave my nose,as I allowed myself to look in the antique hand mirror by my bedside lamp.

I look as poorly as before,only now my cheeks and nose are tinged a bright pink.I sighed knowing there was nothing i could i used my abilities then i ran risk of allowing to much chaos to seep would not be pleasant.I wouldn't be able to sleep for weeks,let alone /Think/.I would be nothing more than a crazed ball of antimatter in mortal form,only registering the pain coursing through my veins as I was torn apart and thread back together from the inside out repeatedly,yeah,like my already damaged mind could handle /that/ AGAIN.

I put a veil over my image,hiding my momentary weakness from view from anyone without magic in their veins,which,in this dimension,was a large portion of the i looked like my normal form,a mortal boy,all except the marking that were impossible to hide from view around my eyes,and my hair appeared to be back in it's horn like that accomplished,i accepted the transmission and allowed the chrome dome of one Lex Luthor to be seen.

"Luthor,what do I owe this annoyance?"I said,a smirk trailing on my lips.I both loved and loathed being able to speak to so called 'adults' like that.I knew the punishment in my lashings,and no supper for two children were aloud to let their manners writher to chaos that caused quickly grew stale in my mouth,no where near as sweet as it tasted when one had the gall to do so in my own time.

Lex simply chuckled,with only a slight disdainful glint in his eyes,"Careful witch /BOY/,one of these days I might just call your mummy to give you a time out."he jested crudely,before collecting himself,and beginning again.

"I was charged with the incovenience of reminding you of the meeting scheduled for this evening."he said,going silent for a moment,eyes scanning my face,causing my skin to prickle.I adhorrded starring...

"what,has the sun finally fried your stump of a brain?"I growled,arms and legs both crossing defensively,as teekl rubbed herself against my bare ankle and foot.

"Oh no,not yet,"he commented briskly,"that's just a interresting hair style you've chosen..."he smirked,barely containing his laughter.

my hand instictively went up to my left side,and to this he shook his hand and gestured to his moment my right hand lifted,it brushed against curling waves of inky black man laughed softly before shutting off the link without a moments notice.

I scolded,my charms were already fading and couldn't run the risk of casting too many,small though they be.

I sighed,and resigned myself to having to actually waste time on my appearance.I grabbed a brush,and conjured up some pins and hair tyes,and proceded to the hour and a half long struggle with my hair before it finally settled itself in it's rightful place,although it's true valume showed,and the smallest pieces curled at the nape of my neck and by my ears.

After dressing slowly so as to not jostle myself,I teleport myself to Lex Corp.s main office,and put on my best taunting smirk,and wited ofr Luthor,in his chair of course.

When he saw me,he didn't do anything but give me a deadpan expression and then proceeded to snap hs fingers for his assistant to get him a even more plush seat than the one I sat this I just pouted,before spinning in the chair,and asking in that whiny voice of mine,"so when will the others get here,i'm losing patience!"I called petulantly.

"we are already here"came the sultry voice of Queen Bee,fallowed closely by Psimmon,who !With his *man in the white van* as I call it,grin!That little worm is soooo damn creepy!

The fucking telepath would if the properties that make up my being causes him to have a inability to read my mind,doesn't mean he can't read my _brain waves_!He would of course know instantly I was in pain,or neural receptors would tell he would revel in holding it over my head.

Oh goody...I thought silently,as I absent mindedly stroked teekl,before she leapt off my shoulder to go hunt in her boredom.

How was I to know what trouble that would lead too?

*************Oklahoma City,OK ***************

A small boy sat on a mattress,which lay on a cluttered floor in a small,and slightly dank apartment.

They had shaggy hair with random lengths between the locks,the longest being to his mid thigh,the shortrst,curling gently around his couldn't tell what the hair color was,something between extremely light brown,to a dark strawberry blond,with random flecks of red and white,and auburn intermingled in patches.

pale limbs,yet ruddy red cheeks stared through large glasses at a computer screen,big frosty green eyes sparkled,and slightly bubblish mid-pink lips smiled softly at the words that danced across the screen as he read a comic online.

He wasn't a stick,nor was he had slight muscle seeable againsts his arms and legs,and slight baby fat like pouches on his sides,giving his seeable hip bones a little deffinition,and his waist a suttle feminine curve.

It was hard to distinguish his gender if it wasn't for the fact his ninja turtles sweatshirt held absolutley no hints of breasts,which suited them didn't care what people thought they were,as long as people treated them equal.

It was hard to believe that in a few months,this boy,no bigger than 4'11 1/2 feet tall,would be 17 in only five months.

His name is Blake,Abreham,Kirkland. 


End file.
